Two key usage changes are rapidly transforming the consumer world propelled by smart devices in a variety of form factors: a) device proliferation into all layers of the society; and b) rapidly increasing number of devices used in a family or household. Several studies have shown that a new usage is emerging. “Sequential screening”, one of many examples, was discussed as an emerging new use in a publication entitled “The New Multi-screen World: Understanding Cross-platform Consumer Behavior” (Google, August 2012). Through sequential screening, users may use multiple screens, for example a smart phone, tablet, and notebook, between starting and finishing a task. There are many reasons for this emerging usage, including by way of non-limiting examples: a) availability of many devices around the house and at work place; b) physical proximity to the device; c) user's preference for certain applications and devices; d) ease of use of a specific device for a specific need; and e) connectivity. This is one motivation for storing browser history in the cloud so that the browsing activity on a device starts where the user left it on another device. The usage is expected to evolve as device capabilities expand and as consumers realize the possibilities.